Little known: the secret keeper
by flyingoreo
Summary: I originally had this by Lizzie, through her eyes. Now, I've been inspired to still keep it Lizzie centered. Although this time around, it's written by Gordo.
1. Default Chapter

Woo, so this is basically a nifty little author's note ya! So, my whole lovely thought process has gotten me to come up with a Lizzie McGuire story. I want a few things before I start. So.. help from ya'll is good!  
  
Okay my list:  
  
A beta reader. 5 reviews so I know someone cares  
Alright, my attempt is going to be mostly hidden unless your myself, or my (Hopeful) beta reader. But I will say, it centers around Lizzie mostly. I hope though, to not make it too predictable. I will also say there will be romance, but I won't say with who. Yet. ;) Got that? Good! Now, go forth, live long and prosper! Ooh...that'd be the wrong group of friends. Heh. 


	2. Song List

Well, I've actually got a first chapter written. I'm most definitely not done yet, because I have to look at it, and edit it myself. :\ Any who! I've decided to not leave everyone completely hanging. I have these songs that I've decided to use for inspiration, and why they inspire me if possible. Mind you, this shan't be a songfic by any means. It will how ever have some serious song undertones. :) Alright.  
Songs:  
  
Alison Krauss-When you say nothing at all  
  
Avril Lavigne-Losing Grip  
  
B*Witched-C'est La Vie  
  
Christina Aguilera-Fighter  
  
Coldplay-Trouble  
  
Coldplay-Clocks  
  
Enya-Only Time  
  
Eric Clapton-Wonderful Tonight  
  
Evanescence-My Immortal  
  
Faith Hill-There you'll be  
  
Fiona Apple-Criminal  
  
Fiona Apple-Sleep to Dream  
  
Gary Jules-Mad World  
  
Good Charlotte-Seasons  
  
Hanson-A song to sing  
  
Hilary Duff-Why Not  
  
Hootie and the Blowfish-Not Even The Trees  
  
Jason Wade-You Belong to Me  
  
Jennifer Paige-Beautiful  
  
Jewel-Foolish Games  
  
Jimmy Eat World-A Praise Chorus  
  
Johnny Lang-Lie to Me  
  
Keith Urban-Love Somebody like you  
  
Lifehouse-Sick Cycle Carousel  
  
Linkin Park-Faint  
  
Linkin Park-Somewhere I belong  
  
Mandy Moore-Crush  
  
Mandy Moore-Cry  
  
Mariah Carey-Butterfly  
  
Matchbox 20-Push  
  
Nickelback-Too Bad  
  
O-town-Over Easy  
  
OK go-It's tough to have a crush  
  
OK go-Return  
  
Our Lady Peace-Superman's Dead  
  
Ozma-Ups and Downs  
Papa Roach-Never Said It  
  
Paula Cole-I don't want to wait  
  
Pete Yorn-Lose you  
  
Phantom Planet-California  
  
Phantom Planet-Lonely Day  
  
Phantom Planet-Somebody's Baby  
  
P.O.D-School Of Hardknocks  
  
Puddle of Mudd-Never Change  
  
RHCP-The Zephyr Song  
  
Reel Big Fish-Brown Eyed Girl  
  
Righteous Brothers-Unchained Melody  
  
Rufus Wainwright-Hallelujah  
  
Sarah McLachlan-Angel  
  
Saves The Day-This is not an Exit  
  
Simple Plan-I'm just a Kid  
  
Simple Plan-Addicted  
  
Sixpence None the Richer-Breathe Your Name  
  
SOAD-Aerials  
  
SOAD-Chop Suey  
  
SOAD-Innervision  
  
SOAD-Toxicity  
  
Staind- Epiphany  
  
Taproot-Poem  
  
The All-American Rejects-Swing Swing  
  
The Ataris-In this Diary  
  
The Used-On my Own  
  
Third Day-When the Rain Comes  
  
Three Doors Down-Loser  
  
Three Doors Down- When I'm gone  
  
TLC- Damaged  
  
Vanessa Carlton- Paint it Black  
  
Vanessa Carlton- Pretty Baby  
  
Vertical Horizon- Best I ever had  
  
Vertical Horizon- Everything you want  
  
Weezer-Dope Nose  
  
Westlife-Queen of My Heart 


	3. Prologue:Emotions revealed laughter lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I could put something about me wanting to own Adam Lamberg, but that's old and overdone. Oh yes, one other thing. The views expressed on certain issues in this story, aren't necessarily mine, it's just what I believe the character feels. *shrug* On with the story.  
  
David Gordon lay on his bed, silently cursing himself. He looked over to his desk, and decided to do a thing he hadn't done in years. He was going to write out his feelings. Start a journal, if you will.  
  
Gordo picked up a pen, and his emotions and thoughts came whooshing at him like a freight train. Suddenly, the pen began flying across the page, and Gordo could no longer stop the tears from silently falling down his face.  
  
"I feel like a hypocrite," Gordo wrote. "I'm an utter failure to all that embodies my generation. Lizzie doesn't love me. I don't even have the common decency to kill myself." At this, Gordo skipped a few lines, and started writing again.  
  
"Yeah, I'd kill myself, if I were the type of person Lizzie actually loves. I don't even understand what the point of suicide is. It's a petty way out. Creates more problems than it solves actually. There's always a way out. Always."  
  
Gordo shut the notebook and slid it into a desk drawer. He'd decided to write things down, when he wanted to the forget them. Put them in a notebook, shut the door, and leave them hidden. The inability of anyone that didn't know about them, to access them was almost affecting. On the other hand, nothing had affected Gordo. Not for a long time.  
  
Let's go back, to a time when everything was simple. When love was love, and hate was hate, and the two emotions never collided.  
  
In those days, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda were best friends. That was all, they'd never wanted, never needed to be more. It was always a perfectly good enchanted story, causing almost anyone that heard it to erupt in a chorus of "Aww."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had been best friends, even before they could walk. So they were told. Then sometime throughout their lives, Miranda had joined the group, and without question was one of the "three amigos." The utter plasticity of it all made Gordo almost sick to his stomach. They'd had their fights, yes, but things always seemed to turn out perfect in the end. They had been best friends, and strictly that until the 8th grade. That was the year that all things had changed.  
  
A/N: YAY! I wrote the story anyway, no beta or anything. So don't be mad at me if it isn't perfect. I know it's short, but it's sort of a prologue, and I don't really want to drag it on forever. So, leave me a review tell me what you think eh? 


	4. Ever seen what love does to a man?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and the views, aren't exactly mine.  
  
David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon was a soon to be Junior at Hillridge High school. It was your average public school, the same brats, the same jocks, the same druggies, the same smart ones, and the same socially inept rejects. Everything was the same; everything that is except for this was the one school, blessed to have Elizabeth Brooke McGuire roaming its halls.  
  
Lizzie McGuire wasn't what you'd call popular; she had her close circle of friends, and tended not to associate with any one group. She was perfect in every way; even in the way she tended to really prove the blonde stereotypes. Gordo loved her with every fiber of his being. Yet, he couldn't stand her at the same time. The way she was so clueless to things sometimes, how she ran to Miranda with more problems, how she was too perfect to be real, and how much Gordo loved her. He hated her because he loved her. He knew he could never get close like he wanted; she was too far away from him for that.  
  
Over the years, Gordo had grown into a much taller, more muscular man. He'd done it all for Lizzie, yet she still hadn't noticed him. Gordo could never imagine his life without Lizzie McGuire, now he was beginning to surmise, when he'd have to let her go.  
  
Gordo got out of bed that morning, puzzled over his dream. It'd been a dream in which he'd killed his two best friends. He'd murdered them. He never really delved into his dreams. This time however, he had an odd feeling, he felt strangely sinister, and malicious. It almost felt good inside. It scared Gordo, that he could feel such malevolence inside of him.  
  
Gordo walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He then walked to his bedroom and threw on some clothes. A quick swipe through his mop of curls and he was ready.  
  
Gordo bounded down the steps like always, and grabbed his keys from the peg on the wall. "Mom, I'm going to Lizzie's!" Gordo yelled into the kitchen, where he knew his mother would be drinking coffee and reading the paper, like always.  
  
"Alright hon, just call and let me know if you guys decide to do anything." He heard his mother say. Every time he heard her speak, he could hear the resentment in her voice. She still hadn't forgiven him for not applying himself. He could be in college right now, but he'd stayed behind, for his friends. What she didn't know was that he done it for himself too. He couldn't handle being around people of his intelligence level. It was always a contest for him. That was back in the days when he cared, when he felt.  
  
Gordo walked out to his car, got in, and drove the short drive to Miranda's. He knew Lizzie would want her there, for whatever it was they were going to end up doing. Gordo arrived at Miranda's house in record time. He walked up to the door and banged on it, knowing that Miranda's parents were in Mexico "visiting family." He heard what sounded like a large elephant fall down the stairs, and then he saw the door abruptly open in front of him.  
  
"What?" He heard a very tired, and grumpy Miranda ask. She then opened her eyes and saw who it was. "Hey Gordo!" She said, a little bit more cheery. Gordo knew it wasn't derisive either. His friends had always been honest with him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Miranda, are you going to let me in?" Gordo said in mock impatience. She smiled at him, and then benevolently opened the door. Gordo laughed at the situation. Miranda was standing in her cute although small pajamas. She looked down quickly and turned bright crimson.  
  
"I'll be back Gordo." She ran up the stairs, and he could soon hear the shower running. "Eh, might as well make myself comfortable." Gordo thought. He plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. He flipped through what seemed to be 800 channels, 800 times, before he heard the shower turn off.  
  
"I'll be right down Gordo." Miranda yelled from the stairs, and Gordo shut off the TV, preparing to leave. He looked around for the phone, since he wanted to call Lizzie and make sure she could do something. He picked up the phone, and dialed in Lizzie's all too familiar phone number. It rang a few times before Gordo finally heard the noise of someone picking up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" The beautifully sweet female voice said. It was Lizzie. Gordo could feel his hands get clammy. He always felt this way when he talked to her on the phone. It was much easier to spill one of your secrets over the phone than it was in person.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! It's Gordo, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me and Miranda today?" Gordo sat down on the sofa, impatiently waiting. Waiting for Miranda, waiting for Lizzie. He was impatient with just plain waiting.  
  
"Of course Gordo!" Lizzie squealed. "I was actually just gonna call Miranda." She laughed. Gordo faintly smiled. "How about you guys come pick me up in like 10 minutes? I won't have time to put on makeup, but that's all right. I'm forcing you to let us chill at your house until such a time when I can put it on." Lizzie giggled again. Gordo could almost see the smile on her face.  
  
"Fine McGuire. Whatever you say." Gordo said. "We'll see you then okay? Oh, and bring yourself a bathing suit along with your regular stuff."  
  
"Okay Gordo, see ya!" Lizzie said. The phone clicked off. Gordo usually always had a plan, but right now he didn't have much of one. The only thing he knew was that today he would ask Lizzie how she really felt about him and her...together. She'd given him a kiss or two yes, but those never really went anywhere. Today was the day; he'd either form a new bond between them, or break all that was once there. A/N: Woo! First Chapter finished! I actually really like this chapter. =) Ya'll gotta tell me what you think though okay? I'm still looking for my beta. In case anyone was wondering. 


	5. A not so Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: All copyrighted anything is property of it's owner. I just borrow it and twist it.  
  
Approximately 20 minutes after Miranda said, "I'll be right down." She still was nowhere to be found. Gordo sighed. He was not a patient man.  
  
"Miranda, I love you and all but I'm seriously considering leaving without you." Gordo yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Alright Gordo! I'm coming!" Miranda whined. Gordo loved it when she whined, she sounded so funny. Minutes later, Miranda plodded down the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie is gonna be pissed off that we're late picking her up." Miranda said, walking towards the door with a large bag in tow.  
  
"Yeah she will be," Gordo said. "But, she'll get over it."  
  
"I know. I was merely stating she'll be pissed. It might be fun to watch." Miranda laughed.  
  
"You, Miranda, are one of the only people I know that can even make intelligent things sound stupid." Miranda stared at him for a moment and saw the smirk on his face. She gave him the finger and walked out the door, shaking her head a laughing. Gordo followed close behind shutting the door as he left.  
  
As soon as Miranda and Gordo got in the car, and Gordo had it started up, Gordo's least favorite music group came on. It was some rap group that Gordo had no respect for. Miranda however, thought the lead singer was "totally hot" so Gordo had no choice. This was one of the times that made Gordo wonder why he liked girls. It made him consider just becoming a monk instead.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Miranda interrupted his thoughts. "Where exactly are we going?" Gordo realized that in the whole thought process, he'd gone too far past Lizzie's house.  
  
"I meant to go to Lizzie's, I just got kind of preoccupied." Gordo blushed furiously and turned around toward the McGuire home.  
  
"Obviously." Miranda looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She just shook her head and laughed, bobbing along to the beat of the radio. Soon enough, they made it to Lizzie's house. Gordo stopped the car, and got out quickly jogging up to the McGuire's door. He rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" A voice from inside yelled. "I'm almost ready, come in." Gordo was almost tempted to giggle, that was the exact same thing Miranda said. It was also what had made them very late. Gordo had sort of gotten over the fact though; it'd given him time to devise a plan. It was a very deceitful, sneaky, Gordo-like plan. He walked in the door and saw Mr. McGuire sitting on the couch, probably watching the Cooking Network, as he was so famous for doing.  
  
"Hey Mr. McGuire!" Gordo nodded a recognition hello his way.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Lizzie's upstairs." Mr. McGuire barely looked away from the television. Gordo walked the familiar stairway to Lizzie's room. He hadn't had to think about where he was going for years. Yet today was different. Today was the day he announced the feelings. Today.he became a man.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo knocked on the door. "Lizzie, you in there?" He opened the door. No Lizzie to be found. Gordo wasn't worried; she was probably in the bathroom. Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Lizzie walked in the door; tear stains obvious on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God. Lizzie what's wrong?" Gordo quickly closed the short distance between them and wrapped Lizzie in a hug. "Did someone hurt you? If they did, I swear to God I'll break their arms!" He pulled back from Lizzie. "Well?"  
  
"I..I.I'm pregnant Gordo." Lizzie began sobbing even harder, and went over to sit on her bed. Gordo looked at her, frozen in absolute shock. So many things were going through his mind. He couldn't believe his Lizzie, his absolutely perfect Lizzie wasn't a virgin. Not even that, she hadn't had the guts to tell him. He was her best friend for Christ's sake!  
  
More than the fact that he couldn't believe she hadn't told him was the fact that he wasn't her first. He'd always secretly had a fantasy of being Lizzie's first, and then they'd fall happily in love. Life would be better then. Though Gordo didn't believe in perfection, and all the standards that came along with it. He couldn't help but want the best romance possible. The one everyone wants. It was the one thing that kept him sane, kept him normal.  
  
"You're what?" Gordo managed to stutter out what seemed like an eternity later. He stared into her beautiful eyes, filled with tears. Seeing her like this, hurt him all the way through. Something inside of him snapped. He couldn't take it he blew up.  
  
"I cannot believe you McGuire! What about all the bullshit you pulled? The crap about how you're going to be a virgin till you get married? What happened to that? Is everything you say a lie? You deserve it you know. You went and got yourself knocked up. It was probably by the lame ass wannabe punk Seth wasn't it? Wasn't it? Answer me Lizzie!" Gordo spouted off every word with so much cruelty it drew the energy out of him. He saw more tears well up in the already very cheerless eyes of Lizzie McGuire. He was fuming mad.  
  
"It isn't Seth's. It's Ethan's. I'm not some whore who would sleep with anyone you know." Lizzie said in a quivering tone.  
  
"You could have fooled me Lizzie McGuire. You wanna know something pathetic? I came here today with the intention of telling you that I loved you. I loved you with all I had. I hoped you'd return the same love, but now I know that's never going to happen." Gordo managed to choke out, despite the very large lump in his throat. Lizzie looked at him, and opened her mouth to say something but Gordo wasn't interested. He walked out the door and pounded down the steps out to the car before he'd have to hear her story, before he'd have to hear her angelic voice crying.  
  
Gordo went out to his car and opened the door. That was when he remembered Miranda. "No offense Miranda, but you should go see Lizzie. I'd rather be alone now." Miranda looked at him questioningly. "I said, you out now!" Miranda got out with a very hurt look on her face. No sooner than she shut the door, Gordo sped off towards home.  
  
When he arrived Gordo went straight up to his room and grabbed the notebook out of his desk. He picked up a pen, and began furiously scribbling things onto the page.  
  
"Well Gordon, you got yourself into this. You were sick of perfect remember? You wanted change, conflict. You got what you wanted, and now you've pushed away two of the most important people in your life. Maybe that suicide would be easier now." Gordo slammed the notebook shut and plopped on his bed; desperate to know whether or not he wanted to live.  
  
A/N: Yeah I'm an evil person. I just had to stop you know? It seemed like a good place. I'll probably get the majority of the chapters done this week. (It being the only week I have off till Work starts) So expect good things. If you review. =) 


	6. Sometimes, we do things that we don't wa...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted. Nope  
  
While he was lying on his bed, Gordo had fallen asleep. As far as he could tell anyway, considering the large red mark on his arm where he'd laid his head. Gordo looked at the clock and seen that he'd been asleep for three hours.  
  
Though after the much needed, and much appreciated nap, a refreshed Gordo was still very pissed. He wasn't mad at Lizzie. More or less, he was just mad. He was also more depressed than he'd ever been. His vision of the closest thing to perfection had been shattered. Gordo glanced at the mirror on the top of his dresser. He walked over to it and stared at his reflection. He felt like shattering his exact reflection. If him and Lizzie couldn't be perfect together, nothing was allowed to be.  
  
He brought his fist up and slammed on the glass, harder than he thought he could. The glass splintered into thousands of tiny shards. Gordo felt better. He looked at his now twisted reflection. He reveled in the fact that he was right about the world being truly imperfect, and a deep dark abyss. He was right. The world really was a crappy as it seemed.  
  
After Gordo had cleaned up his now tender hand, he decided he could bear to talk to Miranda. She knew how he had felt about Lizzie, everyone but Lizzie had. He picked up the phone and dialed the Sanchez's number. Gordo was genuinely worried. He was afraid of what Miranda was going to say. He wanted reassurance that it was okay to be feeling like this. He hoped that was what he was going to get.  
  
"Hello, Sanchez residence." A female voice said. Gordo immediately recognized it as Miranda.  
  
"Hi Miranda. It's Gordo. Before you say anything, I just want you to hear me out okay?" There was silence on the other end, so Gordo assumed that meant okay. "Miranda, I know Lizzie probably told you about how I yelled at her, and how I finally confessed my love. She probably told you I was a complete prick. I know you're mad at me for leaving you, and being an overall asshole. I just want to say I'm sorry to you. I don't know about Lizzie yet. But I'm sorry. I can't..I can't lose you both. It would absolutely destroy me. I hope you know that." Gordo was out of breath. He waited for a response from Miranda, who hadn't said a word.  
  
"Gordo..." It was Lizzie. Gordo immediately panicked. He was sure he audibly gasped. He wondered if she'd everything he'd said.  
  
"Um...did you hear what I said Lizzie?" Gordo asked, silently hoping she hadn't. Though he knew she probably had.  
  
"Yeah Gordo I did." Gordo silently cursed himself. He was busy giving himself a mental beating when Lizzie's voice broke through. "Gordo, I know you're really mad at me, and you're probably never ever going to forgive me but..." He heard her sniff back a few tears. "I want to be on good terms before I leave." Gordo's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"What do you mean leave?" Gordo said incredulously. "Where are you going? Why? What?" Gordo forgot all thoughts of anger or hurt. He was genuinely curious as to what she meant.  
  
"I'm leaving Gordo. I'm going to have the baby somewhere else, and stay with some friends of my parents." Gordo could hear her trembling voice. He knew she'd cry at any moment. Gordo wasn't sure what to feel. "I'm going to stay here for a while though. My parent's friends still have a while on their European vacation." Gordo wanted to forgive Lizzie. He wanted to run to her house, and tell her it was all right. It's what he would have done, had he been the same person he once was. Had he really and truly cared. Gordo did the only thing that was left to do; he pushed away as far as he could.  
  
"Have fun you stupid whore." And with that, Gordo hung up the phone, buried his face into his pillow and cried. He cried more than he ever had in his life. He cried even more than the time when he'd had to walk for an hour on a sprained ankle in 9th grade. Gordo cried because he hated himself, he cried because he hated Ethan, but most of all he cried, because as much as he wanted to pretend, he didn't hate Lizzie.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but later tonight I won't be able to write and I wanted to give you all something! Anyway, thanks tons! Oh yeah, If you leave your email I'll email you a thank you for reviewing. =) 


	7. Little failure child

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Gordo wondered what about him exactly caused him to push other people away. He loved Lizzie with more than he could describe and yet he'd said cruel things to her. He'd called the woman he loved a whore! Gordo didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself. He didn't know why he'd done it. Maybe to help rid him of his Lizzie obsession. Maybe it was to prove to his brain that he really didn't love her as much as his heart said. As much as he wanted to believe his lame excuses, he knew none of them were true. He'd done it simply because he was mean, and merciless. He couldn't accept love. He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't open himself up for the pain to freely flow in. Not again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"David, son, you're mother and I would like to have a talk with you." Gordo could see the seriousness in his Father's eyes. He sat down in the armchair abruptly.  
  
"What is it dad?" Gordo said inquisitively.  
  
"Well you're mother and I, we're getting a divorce." Mr. Gordon said with a serious tone of voice.  
  
Gordo looked absolutely stunned. "Why?" He said, suddenly breaking the deafening silence.  
  
His mother and father looked at each other for a moment, and together they said, "You." Gordo took a moment to comprehend the situation. Seconds later, he did the only thing he could, he ran. He ran far away. He didn't want Lizzie to know, to feel sorry for him. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. So he just ran. Pretended he had a destination. Hours later, after he'd returned, his mother had a talk with him. She'd babbled on about how it was for the good of him, not because of him, but Gordo knew it was a lie. He'd seen their faces. He knew the truth. So from that day forward, Gordo considered himself an official outsider. He didn't belong anywhere. His mother hated him, his father never spoke to him, and he was so screwed up emotionally, he knew his friends would eventually hate him too.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That had been at the end of the summer before freshman year. His father had moved out, and everyone knew. What everyone didn't know however was the Gordo's life couldn't even have perfect dysfunction. His parent's divorce wasn't normal. Not many couples broke up because of their children. That was when Gordo stopped believing. That was when he decided the human race was really as screwed, as it seemed.  
  
As much as he loved Lizzie, he didn't want to hurt her. He was too stubborn to go against something he firmly didn't believe in. Everyone expected them to be together. They were 'perfect.' Gordo knew he'd never let it be. Not till he was fixed. He didn't think the damage he, and his parents had done could ever be repaired. For the second time that day, David Gordon laid his head down and cried.  
  
Minutes (that felt like hours) later, the phone rang. Gordo trudged over to pick it up, in case it was one of his mother's patients.  
  
"Hullo?" Gordo asked sullenly.  
"Gordo, it's Lizzie. Don't hang up please? Look, I know you hate me, and you're probably really pissed off, but I had to tell you." Gordo heard Lizzie take a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, that I love you. I hate you, but I love you." Lizzie paused, and Gordo figured she wanted him to say something, but he didn't. He just let her continue on. She took the hint, "Well Gordo you did after all tell me that Ethan would be good for me. So, you have no right to be mad. I can see why you are, but you don't have the right. It's your own damn fault." Gordo had to stifle a giggle; Lizzie really wasn't good at this whole 'angry' business.  
  
Gordo decided to interrupt. "You done McGuire?" He paused, already knowing the answer. "Well, I want to tell you that you're a little off on your timing. I may love you Lizzie McGuire, but the truth is you'll never really love me. This is one of those pity things. Believe me, I know. I've seen you break up with plenty of guys. This isn't what I want. If it isn't going to be true, and it obviously never is. I don't want it. I thought I did, but not like this. Don't get me wrong, I physically ache for you, but I want truth. Not lies okay?" Gordo listened intently.  
  
"You're wrong Gordo. You may usually be right, but this isn't one of those times." With that, Gordo heard a dial tone. She'd hung up on him. He figured he sort of deserved it. Gordo hated what he was doing, but he knew it had to be done. He had to force Lizzie to be truthful about her love, and not just throw it around like it was any old word. He wanted her to feel what he felt every time she walked in the room. No matter what, Gordo was going to try and fix something in his life. He was going to do it, even if he had to push Lizzie away to get it.  
  
A/N: Eh! Okay, so maybe it's really bad. Leave me a review, lemme know. BTW, I'm not really as depressed as this story makes me appear. I'm actually extremely bubbly and happy. I dunno, this one just sort of makes itself up as I go along. =p 


	8. Author's Note

Yeah, I know what ya'll are thinking. "ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE?" Well, I just wanted to say, I want 8 reviews before I'll post the next chapter. Yeah, that's probably a lot to ask considering my story bites, but eh. Get over it! =p Well, I have the next chapter written, and the first half of the one after that. So if you're even the tiniest bit anxious, surprise me! Gimme 10 and you get both chapters at once! =D That's only 4 more people!  
  
I thought I'd take right now to thank everyone:  
  
like-a-hurricane- You were my first reviewer, and you believed in me even before I started. *sniff* Thanks a lot! You rule! =D  
  
starcraze- heh, me neither! =P So thanks so much for reviewing! It really makes me feel appreciated.  
  
hiddenwriter- OK go rocks my socks. Those songs especially will have a place on any list.  
  
Tic-Tac- I try to have the best grammar I can. Microsoft Word and it's spell check does wonders for me though. ;)  
  
Destellar- Thanks! I find your name very cool, by the way. =)  
  
Nick Macaluso- Thanks! It's good to know that you like mine, even though you usually don't. Lol, that's confusing. Yeah, at first I had no intention of changing the characters, but I just couldn't help myself. It seemed right ya know?  
  
Feel free to leave me any constructive criticism you feel is needed. Thanks a lot to all those of you that reviewed! You're what makes me move my lazy butt and actually write. =D 


	9. To my lovely reviewers

To my lovely reviewers: We made it to 10! Woo-hoo! *breaks out the fake champagne and chip dip* =p  
  
sassiegrl2002- Thanks for the review! Hehe..I'm glad I have you intrigued.   
  
Lizfan28- Agh! I'm sorry for holding the chapters hostage! Lol, It's fun though. ;)  
  
hiddenwriter- You reviewed again! Woot! You get a gold star! =) Yeah, I was thinking about a companion story. (See: Author's note last chapter)  
  
lost_lil_kid -I'm going to hope that "mad" means "good." Lol, just kidding! ;) Anywho, here's the next two chapters for everyone's pleasure.  
  
Okay, constructive comments are welcome. Anything you want to say at all, and don't feel like everyone reading it send to: nee_2_see@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks bunches! 


	10. A proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted. The song "Tears Fall Down" belongs to Hootie and the Blowfish.  
  
A/N: I swear this is the only time I'll put one of these up here, but anyway "(8)" Means song lyrics. =P  
  
In the few short weeks until Lizzie's departure, she and Gordo never spoke. Not once. They had both hurt each other too much. Gordo had lately become the epitome of a teenager. One of those dark, brooding types that hates the world, and never leaves their room except to eat, and pee. It was exactly what he didn't want, and yet he couldn't bear to face the rest of the world. Gordo became as shallow and self centered as any other person. He hated what he'd become, but he really couldn't face it anymore. He used to shrug it off, but it'd finally built up to such enormous pressure that he had cracked.  
  
The day after Lizzie left, Gordo was sitting in his room looking through his expansive CD collection when he came across a CD he hadn't listened to in a while, at least a month. It was Hootie and the Blowfish's latest album. He pulled it out of its respective sleeve and popped it into his portable CD player. He began to hear familiar tunes and he bobbed along through 5 tracks. When he reached track six however, the words hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
(8) Now I see the time we had before is just a passing moment that we can't share anymore. (8)  
  
Gordo sat stunned, it was if Darius Rucker, the singer, had jumped into his brain and stolen a chapter right out of his life story.  
  
(8) And I've learned that written words are not the same as when you take the time to say it and let the clouds release the rain. (8)  
  
Gordo was dumbfounded, he quickly pressed the repeat button his CD player, and sat listening as intently as his mind would allow.  
  
(8) And I wish my dreams alone would bring back my old friends. Yesterday's just something I can't mend. I broke down for my lost brother, and I died for mamma too. Now my tears fall down for you. For you. (8)  
  
The song continued, but not nearly as overwhelming for Gordo. It was these first few lines; they'd let him know he wasn't alone. No matter the true meaning, it was these words. These words that gave Gordo a sense of hope, yet despair at the same time. They'd shine through his dark veil of despair. They'd let him know, he was okay. What he was doing was the right thing. The pain he had to endure was going to lead to an even brighter sun. Gordo felt relief wash over him. It was okay; it was all going to be okay.  
  
Gordo picked up the phone and dialed the Sanchez's. He'd decided he had to tell someone his thoughts. He'd kept them inside, and he saw where it had brought him. He didn't want that again.  
  
"Hello." A voice said. Gordo instantaneously knew it was Miranda.  
  
"Hey Miranda, it's Gordo. Can we talk? I mean really talk." Gordo said breathing deeply in anticipation of her reply.  
  
"Yeah Gordo, I suppose we could. When, and where?" Miranda said dully. Gordo could tell she didn't particularly want to speak to him, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.  
  
"Um, my mom's not home, you could come over here in about half an hour?" Gordo said fidgeting in his position slightly.  
  
"Alright. See you then." Silence was all the filled Gordo's ears. He'd gotten her to come over, which was an accomplishment. Now, if he could only figure out what he was going to say.  
  
A/N: I know I know! The chapters are really short. I'm happy with this chapter. Happier than I thought I was going to be anyway. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Soon, I shall thank the new ones again by name. 


	11. The Conversation that changed it all

Disclaimer: Nothing copyrighted belongs to me.  
  
Gordo could feel the threat of rain looming in the air as he waited for Miranda. Gordo liked the rain. He especially liked thunderstorms. The onslaught of emotions it brought with its presence fascinated him. There were some who were terrified, some who could care less, and some who were almost aroused by it. It was a psychiatrists dream. Though Gordo wasn't a psychiatrist, he had two parents who were, and it had rubbed off on him. Gordo sat on the couch, waiting. Finally, the doorbell rang. Gordo ran his hand through his mop of curls, and went to answer it.  
  
Gordo opened the door and said, "Hey Miranda.." he stopped. Miranda had a very large cardboard box in her hands. "What is that?" Gordo said eyeing the box suspiciously.  
  
"Just stuff Lizzie and I wanted to give back." Miranda set the box down on the floor very violently and calmly said, "Let's make this quick."  
  
Gordo looked at her wide-eyed, this was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. They'd ganged up on him. It was two against one. Gordo decided to chance it anyway. "Well Miranda, I know that my apologizing does absolutely jack for the way I've been acting lately. But I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I want you to tell Lizzie everything I'm telling you. Yeah, I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. I just, couldn't okay?" Gordo looked at Miranda who had the toughest face he'd ever seen. He knew there was no way she was going to let up. He had to just tell her the truth and hope for the best.  
  
"Come over here and sit down. Gordo motioned to the couch. "I have a lot I need to say." Gordo sighed. "This isn't something I've ever told anyone and I should have. You guys needed to know. It's not like...you guys are my best friends. I should have known I could tell you. I just didn't want your pity you know?"  
  
"Gordo, shut up and tell me what you need to tell me already." Miranda said looking rather bored. Her expression pained Gordo.  
  
"You know the summer my parents broke up?" Miranda nodded. "Well, they broke up because of me. Well my mom says it was for the good of me, but that's not true. She just didn't want to say that I wasn't what my dad wanted, or her really. She's a therapist, that wouldn't exactly look good if her son went all psycho because his father didn't love him." At this, Gordo forced a small laugh. "The basic problem was, my Dad didn't want me, and my mom did. I mean she kind of did. I wasn't her picture perfect child. I'm what broke up their perfect marriage." Gordo looked down at his hands, never glanced up. Miranda grabbed his hands and brought them up to her face, forcing him to look at her. He could see her eyes were moist with tears. Gordo quickly dropped Miranda's hands and jumped up from the couch. He hadn't wanted pity, he wanted to tell Miranda the truth. He wanted Lizzie to know why he was the way he was.  
  
"Well, you better get going. I thought you had somewhere to go?" Gordo tried to change the subject as quickly as he could. He turned his back to her, looking at the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah I do." Miranda said quietly. He could see her get up from the couch out of the corner of his eye, and she walked up to him. He turned around to face her. "This still doesn't make up for what you did, but it helps." Miranda gave Gordo a quick hug, turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Gordo didn't know whether to feel anger or relief, so he just settled with contentment. He didn't think things were going to be perfect, because things never were, but he knew they'd be better than bad, and that was okay with him.  
  
A/N: Is it too short? I like it! I'm thinking of writing a companion story. Lizzie's perspective ya know? Seeing as they are the two main characters. It'd be fun! =) So leave your questions, comments, or concerns by pressing the little review button! 


	12. Surprise, surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.  
  
Gordo leaned over and harshly smacked his alarm clock hoping to somehow hit the beloved "snooze" button. He hated getting up early, though he knew he had to, it didn't make things any easier for the teen. Gordo figured five more minutes wouldn't hurt much. Perhaps 30 seconds later however, Gordo felt a very anxious person grabbing the blankets off his body, saying something about him being covered up decent. Gordo shrugged it off as one of his odd dreams, until he heard his mother shrilly call his name.  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon!" Gordo cautiously opened one of his eyes surveying the situation. "Did you not hear me yell your name five-hundred times?" Gordo knew he'd better open both eyes, before she decided to use some drastic approach. He sat up and rubbed his head quickly. He flung his feet over the side of the bed, yawning.  
  
"Why exactly am I getting up at.." Gordo picked up his alarm clock. " 8 'o' clock on a Saturday? Much less a Saturday in the summer." His mother looked sharply at him.  
  
She began to make his bed around him still talking, "We wanted to surprise you. Lizzie comes home from her vacation today. You and Miranda are going to pick her up at the airport." Gordo froze.  
  
"Oh really?" He said, his voice cracking. Gordo could see the look of questioning on his mother's face, and he decided not to chance the reaction he'd get from her if he didn't completely comply. "I mean that's great!" Gordo quickly recovered, jumping up from his bed. "I'll just go take a shower and then we'll leave."  
  
Gordo refrained himself from running the whole way to the bathroom. He was completely and utterly freaked out. He wasn't ready for this. Gordo turned the shower on, listening to the water beat on the shower floor, watching the steam rise. He wondered why Lizzie was coming back so early in the first place. Gordo looked at his reflection, his curls now falling limp with the humidity of the room. Gordo wiped off the steam and looked at himself.  
  
"You ready for this Gordon?" He shook his head and got into the shower. He definitely wasn't ready. He wasn't ready at all. Miranda had been easy to talk to; he hadn't single handedly made her cry. Lizzie was a different story. Gordo showered quickly, knowing that he'd have to get this over with. He jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room to quickly get dressed.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving now!" Gordo yelled as he made his way down the steps. He grabbed his keys off the peg before his mother could reply. Gordo sauntered out to his car. He got in and sucked in a deep breath. He knew this was going to be a long day. Gordo started the ignition and made his way towards Miranda's. He wasn't too worried about seeing her. They'd slowly grown closer during Lizzie's absence. It was good, for the both of them.  
  
Gordo knew he should be a kind gentleman and walk up to Miranda's door but he already knew they were late. He did the manly thing and just honked. He heard Miranda call out something in Spanish as she ran down her front steps. She opened the door quickly and said, "Gordo, we are sooo late!" She was still adjusting her shoes, and putting in one of her many earrings. Gordo just laughed.  
  
"It's alright Miranda, we'll make it. I swear we'll make it." Gordo drove as quickly as he could toward the airport where they were to meet Lizzie in 20 minutes. He pulled into a space in the parking garage with 5 minutes to spare. They dashed to Lizzie's gate and were standing there out of breath when she walked towards them.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and all he could do was gasp. If it was possible, she looked more beautiful than before. She looked incredibly soft, as if she were covered in shimmer, from head to toe. He barely noticed the stare she was giving him, until Miranda poked him hard in the ribs.  
  
Gordo looked at her, a little less obvious. "Hi guys." She whispered sheepishly, staring at the ground. Gordo felt Miranda rush past him and saw her embrace Lizzie in an enormous hug. Gordo wanted to hug Lizzie, but he knew he couldn't, knew he shouldn't. Not until they'd had a very long talk. So he just said, "Hi." And raised his hand in recognition of her presence.  
  
Miranda slinked her arm through Lizzie's and they walked like that to the baggage claim, Gordo lagging slowly behind. As soon as they reached the conveyor belt, Miranda let go. "I'll get your luggage Lizzie." She winked at Gordo and walked to the belt.  
  
"So.." Lizzie said finally.  
  
"So..." Gordo said. "Lizzie, we need to talk..about a lot of things. Not here, but maybe later? Tomorrow, after you've rested." Gordo shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"We can talk tonight Gordo, after we go home. Okay?" Lizzie said, almost painfully.  
  
"Alright." Gordo obliged. Miranda walked up at that moment, saving the both of them from anymore misery.  
  
"So chicos, vaminos!" Miranda smiled and they made their way out towards the car. This time around, Gordo knew what he was going to say. He knew they'd fight, he knew there would be tears, but he was ready. He was ready for anything now.  
  
A/N: Ohmigoodness! A long-ish chapter! =D! Yay! Well, I'm hoping to make the next one real long and it should be because I have many, many ideas for their conversation. Anywho, I may not update for a few days, because my birthday is coming up and I'll be celebrating. =) I'll try really hard to get it out tomorrow night though. (Friday Night) Thanks for all of you that have reviewed! Oh, about the Lizzie companion story, I'm probably going to do it. I won't start it until this one is finished, or at least close to that. It's getting pretty close I think, because I don't want a bagillion chapters. =p So, review! 


	13. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.  
  
Gordo dropped Miranda off at her house but not before she gave him a quick hug and then said a very quiet, "Good luck." Gordo and Lizzie made their way towards Gordo's house. As soon as they arrived, Gordo hopped out, and opened the door for Lizzie. She said a polite thank you, and they went inside.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, call your parents. They might wanna know what's going on." Gordo said as he handed Lizzie the phone. He sat patiently waiting thinking about how exactly he wanted this conversation to go. He could hear Lizzie briefly mutter something about how she and he needed to talk. He just leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes waiting. Minutes later he heard footsteps, and figured it was Lizzie putting the phone back on the charger. Suddenly though, he felt a finger prod his shoulder. It was Lizzie.  
  
"Should I put this back on the charger?" Lizzie asked. Gordo looked at her, having to stop himself from laughing. For the life of him, he couldn't understand this girl. She'd been to Gordo's house and used the phone 800 times. He didn't know why this time was different.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Gordo said finally, gazing into Lizzie's deep eyes. He watched her as she took the phone to the charger. He watched the sway of her hips; Gordo decided that even her walk was beautiful. This was going to make things difficult if his thoughts kept getting clouded with thoughts of her beauty. He felt the couch give slightly as she sat down softly.  
  
"So, we need to talk Gordo, and I want to go first okay?" Lizzie finally said. Gordo nodded, because he could already see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He saw her take a deep breath and close her eyes. "When I asked you about Ethan, it was a stupid test. I wanted to see if you loved me like I loved you. When you said...when you said that I should be with Ethan, it was basically a signal to me that you didn't love me." Gordo could see Lizzie choke back the tears. He moved closer to her, and started to rub her back, but she moved away quickly. He sat astounded for a moment, and then continued listening to her. "I loved you so much Gordo, and I felt like you didn't love me. It hurt me so much do you know that?" Gordo could hear the tears flowing freely now. It pained him greatly to see Lizzie cry, but he knew that she wouldn't let him help her.  
  
"It was if you took my heart and stomped on it!" Lizzie cried. She finally turned to face Gordo again. Gordo took this as a signal to start talking.  
  
"That's not fair Lizzie. You can't expect me to know all about your secret tests. It's not fair, and you know it isn't. You know what I think? I think you were too afraid to admit it, and you didn't want me to admit it either. That's why you covered it up in some silly little game." Gordo glanced at Lizzie, and she was sobbing even more.  
  
"Well, I went with Ethan, and you're right. I was scared. Okay? Are you finally happy?" Lizzie started raising her voice. Gordo knew she was angry at him. She was practically shouting now. "I went with Ethan, and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't. I wished that I could be with you. So, Ethan and I ended up having sex. I didn't want to..." Gordo looked at her. "Okay, so I did, but not with him. Gordo, you don't understand!" Lizzie threw her hands up in the air. Gordo grabbed them before they came all the way back down. He brought them towards his chest.  
  
"Well Lizzie, it happened and you have a beautiful life for it." He kissed Lizzie's hands gently.  
  
"No, Gordo. That's just it. I came home, because the baby died. I had no reason to hide anymore. I'm not something my parents can be ashamed of anymore. I'm the perfect girl they once knew, and now I have nothing." Lizzie began beating on Gordo's chest. "Why did my baby have to die? I wanted that baby. I may have started out hating it, but you can't have something grow inside of you without loving it Gordo." She then broke down and sobbed in Gordo's arms. Gordo smoothed her hair, and kissed her head. He wanted to make her feel better.  
  
"Lizzie, it can happen. It has. I grew inside of my mother, and she didn't want me. When I was born, she changed her mind. My dad was still against my life. He didn't want me. My mother grew to want me. I was what made my parents get a divorce." A tear fell from Gordo's eye softly onto Lizzie's hair. Lizzie looked up at him. New batches of tears were forming in her eyes. Gordo couldn't bear to cause her more pain. He wiped the tears away before they could fall. He felt Lizzie embrace him in a tight hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, till they both finally fell into a peaceful sleep, still hugging tightly.  
  
Gordo woke up first, being startled by her presence near him. He looked down at her. He let go of her fragile frame and laid her down on the couch. He laid a blanket over her, and walked over to the chair so when she woke up she wouldn't be alone. She'd never feel alone again. Gordo was going to make sure of that.  
  
A/N: Yes? No? I like it! Lol, of course I've said that for the last 5 chapters. *shrug* Well, I have an audition Monday, and my Birthday is Tuesday so we'll see on chapters. Anywho..review! 


	14. An expression of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted.  
  
The day after Lizzie came home, Gordo realized his little notebook was starting to get relatively full. He could tell, because each time he pulled it out, it looked more and more worn. He didn't care. It had been his savior through the summer. It was a peek into the complicated soul that was David Gordon.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda went to the Digital Bean, for old times sake. It was nearing the beginning of their junior year, and some part of them was still clinging to junior high. They played around just like old times. It was as if nothing had changed. They chatted about pointless things, nothing important. This was one of those times where intelligence was not wanted, nor needed. Gordo would keep sneaking glances at Lizzie, and though he knew she was trying to be secretive, he could see her sneaking glances at him as well. He relished in the love emanating through all of them. He knew that the three of them were truly happy, and were once again the three amigos.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie dropped Miranda off at her house yet again. She was always first, considering Gordo and Lizzie practically lived on top of each other. Driving home in the dark, Gordo hummed along to a song he didn't know the name of. Suddenly, he didn't care. He could see Lizzie's amazing profile out of the corner of his eye, and that was enough. They weren't fighting, and almost instantly Gordo's life wasn't as dark as it has once seemed. Gordo was going to drop Lizzie off at her house, but he felt her warm palm on his hand.  
  
"Let's both go to your house, okay Gordo?" Lizzie practically begged. Gordo was a teenage boy, he didn't think about it; at least not with his brain. He immediately nodded yes, and made his way towards his house.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie dashed into the empty house. Gordo knew his mother was probably out somewhere, trying to pick up a date or two. Gordo ran to the living room before Lizzie came anywhere near him, and turned on some music. Frank Sinatra. Gordo figured if he wasn't romantic, then no one was. He bit his lip as Lizzie walked in the room, beaming. She noticed the music and he could see her giggle.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Gordon. You are quite presumptuous. Who exactly said I would be giving you what it is you're expecting?" Gordo saw a smile play slyly at the corner of her lips, even though he could tell she was trying to play serious.  
  
He took the bait. "Why Ms. McGuire, I believe it was you." He winked at her quickly then took a hop down the stair to his kitchen. She followed him and they met in the kitchen, Gordo looking in the refrigerator, and Lizzie with her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
He felt her head on his shoulder. He could almost taste her breath she was so close. "Do you think we'll get married someday?" Gordo turned around in surprise. He felt her lips brush against his. Electricity pulsed through his body like he was a Christmas tree light. He felt so alive; it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Lizzie. He watched her giggle and flounce her way up the stairs. Gordo assumed he was supposed to follow her, so he did.  
  
When they met again in Gordo's room, it was a much less chaste kiss. They almost kissed each other hungrily, like they were something they'd both desired for so long. Gordo thought idly in the back of his mind, that they probably were. He could feel the heat in his body rising. He leaned into the kiss much longer. When he finally pulled away, he could barely breathe. Gordo watched Lizzie sit down on his bed, and pull her shirt over her head. He gasped, he was sure of it. He shyly turned his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"Lizzie, this is what got you into trouble the first time." Gordo said smartly. It wasn't as if he didn't want it, because he desperately did. He just didn't want to get Lizzie into anymore trouble.  
  
"I don't care anymore Gordo. I love you." Lizzie practically growled. He looked up at her, and saw the truth in her face. He knew that face from anywhere. He had it practically memorized. He nodded and moved toward her, practically attacking her. That was the night Gordo and Lizzie became one. Gordo gave something to Lizzie that he could never retrieve, his love, and his virginity. Gordo hoped Lizzie had given him her love. He lay in bed afterwards, gently stroking Lizzie's hair. He felt so comfortable; he knew that they would be together always. He knew it would last forever. With the last thought, Gordo fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: G'ah! I hoped that wasn't too detailed, because that type of thing just is grodie! Anywhoozle. I want 15 reviews before I post the second to last chapter! ='( I know you're all sad right.right?! 


	15. Hurry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.  
  
Gordo stared down at the blank sheet of notebook paper in front of him. It was probably 3 'o' clock in the morning, and here he was still wide- awake. He had a knack for not being able to sleep easily. He and Lizzie had made friends again. He wasn't quite sure if they really stopped being friends, he just knew that now they were even tighter than before; all things considering. He and her were one. That night, had been the best night of his entire life, and he couldn't help but write about it over and over again. He supposed that it would annoy him later, but now it was all he could think about.  
  
The new relationship level with Lizzie was extraordinary. It intoxicated, yet scared him at the same time. In his fantasy life, he never had to think about the aftermath, he'd always dreamt about the initiation. So, basically, here he was again, the master of plans, winging it.  
  
He dated the paper, and began to write quickly, only because he had much to say. For at this very moment, Gordo was in a state of euphoria, a natural high he wished to never come down from. He and Lizzie were going on there first official date tonight, and he was elated. Hell, he was more than elated; he'd practically died when she agreed to go out with him, on a real date; in front of other people. He'd asked her after that night. The night he couldn't stop thinking about. She'd gladly said yes. He had been the happiest man in the world that time.  
  
He'd had the best character of Gordo that anyone had ever seen. He loved it. Gordo wrote much about his feelings, his sinking feeling that he got. He just knew something was going to go wrong. He also wrote about his dreams of the perfect life with Lizzie. He was almost a complete turnaround of what he had been. Though he couldn't help but feel a looming sense of something bad happening. It frightened him, though he tended to brush it off as nothing.  
  
At the bottom of the paper Gordo put in big, dark letters: "I'm afraid. I don't want my hope shattered again." He folded up the paper, and stuffed it in the full notebook he had started at the beginning of the summer. Now, as it was drawing to a close, he found it easier to express himself. He was no longer Gordo, the unreadable. He was Gordo, the semi-readable. He was really trying. Especially where it mattered most. He was trying with his friends. He was trying with Lizzie.  
  
Gordo stood up from his desk and glanced at his watch. It read 5:46. He was supposed to pick Lizzie up at 6:30, and he knew he could get ready in the time crunch. He quickly walked towards the bathroom, where he showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth in a record amount of time. He dressed quickly, and was out the door at precisely 6:15. He needed to make a quick stop at the florists to get a rose for Lizzie before he picked her up. He screeched to a stop in the parking lot, hustled inside and paid for the rose. Gordo was still making good time when he came to a red light. There were no cars passing from either side, so Gordo decided to chance it, and speed through quickly. He pressed his foot heavily on the accelerator and almost made it through, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a truck speeding towards him.  
  
"I'm going to be late for Lizzie's," Gordo thought, and then his world went black. Gordo woke up in what he assumed was a hospital bed, how soon afterwards, he didn't know. He saw Lizzie's angelic face stained with tears. He smiled weakly at her. It killed him inside to even see traces of sadness on his angel's face.  
  
"I'm going to be okay Lizzie." Gordo said quietly. Lizzie looked at him and nodded. He saw her lean towards him, and felt her soft lips brush softly against his. He loved the way that felt. He would be the luckiest man alive if he got to feel that once every day.  
  
Lizzie's strained voice interrupted his thoughts. "I love you Gordo." She said, and burst into tears again.  
  
"I love you more than my life Lizzie." With that, Gordo felt a new bout of exhaustion creep through his veins, and he slowly closed his eyes, watching the world before him fade to black.  
  
A/N: Well you guys, this looks like the (almost) end of the road. Do not fret though, because you still have that Lizzie POV to look forward too. I should like to get a bagillion reviews for both stories, but eh..I don't think it's gonna happen. 


	16. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted.  
  
8 years after Lizzie lost her child with Ethan, 8 years after she and Gordo finally got together. She was standing in the graveyard, tracing the name on the gravestone; soon she felt a soft mist beginning to fall.  
  
"David, honey! It's almost time to go!" she called into the distance. She searched around frantically for him, unable to see through the thick forming fog. She smiled brightly when she saw the love of her life run up to her. She embraced him in a giant hug, and kissed him on the forehead. The both stared intently at the gravestone for a while.  
  
David walked over to it, as Lizzie had done. He brought his hands to his lips, kissed them and pressed it into the name. It was the ritual they had both preformed for the last year. Every month they would come out. Today however was a special day. Today was the anniversary of the death. It wasn't a celebration, or mourning. It was simply recognition.  
  
David and Lizzie would read out of a battered up notebook, and talk about the things they read. They would talk about the times when Lizzie was little. They would talk about whatever suited them at the moment. Soon, when it began to get a little chilly because of the rain, they walked hand in hand out of the cemetery.  
  
David looked at Lizzie and saw the tears in her eyes. He hated when she cried. He stopped walking abruptly and hugged Lizzie. He leaned into her eyes and said, "Don't cry momma. You'll see daddy someday." Lizzie hugged David, and they walked off into the distance, mother and son, always to be together.  
  
A/N: Heck yeah, I know it's short! Didja expect it? Probably. =p Meh, anyway. This is the end folks. Look for Lizzie's POV coming out soon! 


End file.
